


A Place For Everything

by catsandladyluck



Series: Domestic Drabbles [8]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A Place For Everything, Domestic Drabbles, I CAN'T STOP IT, M/M, Part 8, SnowBaz, THE JEANS, THEY RETURN, They are so in love, What even is this drabble?, carry on, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: “Simon, have you noticed how Baz has so much stuff here?”





	1. A Place For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, part 8 so soon? And it's two chapter? GO ME.  
> Enjoy (:

_Simon_

 

It took a few conversations with Penny for me to start to notice.

First, it had been a jumper.

 

“ _Simon_ ,” Penny had said, as she was staring me down from across the sofa. “ _Did you get a new jumper?”_

I had glanced down at my chest, and then at her. “ _Oh, this? No, it’s Baz’s. He left it in the hamper.”_

She didn’t reply at the time; just raised an eyebrow and then made a disgusted face.

 

And then there was a mug.

 

 _“Simon.”_ Penny had been waving a mug around in my face. _“Where did this cup come from?”_

I had caught her wrist and pulled the mug from her hand. _“That’s Baz’s. He refuses to drink out anything else.”_

She hadn’t said anything again; just glared at me.

 

And now it’s a book. Or three.

Penny’s yelling at me from across the flat. “Simon, I _swear_ on Crowley and Morgana and all that is magick that I’m going to start spelling all of your books into Oblivion if I find another one laying out!”

I step out of my room and glare at her. She has three books in her hands, and if I didn’t know her better, I would think that she’s about to throw them.

“Penny,” I say. “Those are Baz’s books. It’s not my fault!”

Penny furrows her eyebrows. She starts looking at each book individually, reading the title and glancing over the back. Then she sighs.

“I believe you,” she says. “These don’t seem like the types of books you read.”

“Hey, what is that supposed to mean?”

She sighs again. “Simon, have you noticed how Baz has so much stuff here?”

I arch an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean?”

She glances around, then walks over to the bookshelf, placing the pile of books on top of it. She walks back over to the sofa and sits down, motioning for me to sit beside her.

“His stuff is everywhere,” she says after I get comfortable. She starts counting on her fingers. “His jumpers in your laundry hamper, his tea cups in the cupboards, his books all over the bloody place, and— Simon, are you wearing his jeans?”

I look down at my legs, even though I already know that I am wearing Baz’s

jeans. I furrow my eyebrows and look back at her.

“They’re comfortable,” I say. “What’s your point?”

She shrugs. “It just feels like he lives here.”

I raise an eyebrow at her. “Is that bad?”

“No, not really. I mean, he cleans more than we do.”

I nod in agreement.

“Is that okay with you, though?” Penny asks.

“Is what okay with me?”

“That Baz’s practically lives here?”

“Should it not be okay with me?”

Penny sighs. “That’s up to you, Simon.”

I grin at her. “Penny, Baz and I lived together for 8 years. It’s not weird at all. It’s really not any different.”

“Except for the dating,” Penny says.

I laugh. “Except for the dating.”

“And the flirting. And the snogging. And the clothes-sharing. And the staying-up until 3am doing whatever it is you guys do in there.”

I roll my eyes. “I’ve told you before, Penny. We watch a lot of movies.”

“Right. Sure.”

I roll my eyes again, more dramatic this time.

“Look,” she says, and her face is suddenly serious. “I’m fine with Baz practically living here. Really, I’m fine if he actually lived here. But I want to make sure _you’re_ okay with him practically, or actually, living here.”

I smile at her. “Really, Penny. I’m fine with it. I promise.”

She smiles back and stands up. “Okay, but you have to make sure he stops leaving his books laying around everywhere. Or else I really will spell them into Oblivion.”

“I don’t think you would actually do that to a book,” I say.

She rolls her eyes. “Try me,” she says and walks off to her bedroom.


	2. Towels

_Simon_

I’ve been laying on the couch for about an hour, staring at the pile of Baz’s books that are still sitting on top of the bookshelf. I keep thinking about my conversation with Penny, wondering over and over if I’m supposed to be worried about Baz leaving his stuff here. I mean, I really haven’t thought about it before. Baz has been leaving his stuff here for months. He has his ridiculous posh soaps placed randomly all over my shower and a toothbrush that he keeps on the bathroom sink. There’s a pair of his shoes sitting out by my wardrobe and at least three of his shirts and a pair of trousers hanging over my laundry hamper. And two other places where he has books laying out that Penny hasn’t noticed yet.

I sit up and walk over to the bookshelf. I pick up the top book from the pile and stare at it. I can’t come up with a single reason why I should be bothered by this. When we lived together at Watford, I often got worked up over the fact that Baz hid almost all of his belongings. It was never that I wanted to snoop through them; his side of the room just always felt so empty and lonely without anything in it. A constant reminder that he never wanted to be in that room in the first place.

_“Simon, have you noticed how Baz has so much stuff here?”_

I smile and place the book down.

I walk into my bedroom, over to the wardrobe. It has four large drawers, and I open the top two and start pulling out all my clothes. Then I open the bottom two and shove the clothes into them, not bothering to organize any of it (the top drawers weren’t organized either.) I grab Baz’s shoes off the floor, then walk over to my closet. I only have one pair of shoes on the floor, but I push them over anyway and put Baz’s shoes there. I then notice that Baz left his coat laying on my bed, so I put it on a hanger in the closet.

I then walk into the bathroom and immediately put his toothbrush in the holder. I’m not sure why he never put it in there before, but then I remember that I wouldn’t even own a holder if it wasn’t for Penny buying me one. _“Ew, Simon! You can’t just leave your toothbrush on the sink. It will collect bacteria!”_ I just rolled my eyes, but she bought me one anyway.

I pull my phone out of my (Baz’s) jeans, and I realize that Baz will probably be on his way over soon, so I decide to shower. During my shower, I rearrange Baz’s soaps so they’re not just placed wherever there’s an empty space. Now they have their own corner. When I step out of the shower, I grab the nearest towel from the back of the door, and I realize that it’s mine, but it smells like Baz. I look at the other towel, which is also mine, but it’s the one I normally use instead of this one. And I smile. Because even though Baz keeps so much of his stuff here, he still borrowed something of mine.

I put Baz’s jeans back on but dump the rest of my clothes in the hamper. I grab a shirt from my wardrobe, then walk back into the living room over to the bookshelf. I pick up the top book again and smile at it.

“I didn’t realize Sarah Dessen made you so happy, Snow.”

I turn around quickly, almost dropping the book in the process, and I see Baz sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea out of his mug.

“Baz,” I say. ‘I- I didn’t realize you were here.”

He arches an eyebrow at me, then sits his mug down and walks into the living room toward me.

“Wait,” I say. “How did you get in? I have forgot I have your key.”

Baz stops in front of me and smirks. “I used my vampire abilities to walk through walls.”

I roll my eyes.

“Magick, of course, Snow.”

“Baz, I told you not to use magick outside the flat.”

Baz grins at me. He runs his fingers through my hair, then leans in and lingers his lips along mine. “Someone should stop stealing my key then.”

I smile. “Fair point.”

“So,” he says, leaning back a bit. “What are you doing with my books?” He pokes at the book in my hand, then looks over towards the shelf.

“Oh!” I turn around and move around a few stacks of paper around on the shelf. Then I take the books and place them in the empty space. “I was making room for them.”

Baz cocks an eyebrow at me but doesn’t say anything. Instead he walks over to the loveseat and grabs a book off the side table, then reaches under the sofa and pulls a book out from there. He walks back over and hands them to me.

“Can you find a place for these, too?”

I nod and shove the books onto the shelf beside the others.

“Snow,” Baz says. He slides his hand into the front pocket of my jeans. “Are these mine?”

I grin at him sheepishly and rub the back of my head. “Uh, maybe? I need to do laundry.”

He snorts and shakes his head. “Me too. Come on.”

We walk into my room, and I stop at the wardrobe. “Look, Baz,” I say. I pull open the top two empty drawers.

He arches his brow at me, then furrows both of them in confusion.

“What am I looking at?”

“These empty drawers.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t have any clean clothes left?”

I laugh and shake my head. “No, Baz,” I say. “These are for you. For your clothes that you keep over here.”

Baz’s eyes go wide briefly, but then a slight grin forms across his lips, and he runs his hand through my hair again.

“Thank you.”

I smile at him. “By the way, I’m buying you a towel.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @carryonsimoncarryon  
> And check out my beta: @baz-n-simon


End file.
